


Everything in its Right Place

by FionaFiction2077



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFiction2077/pseuds/FionaFiction2077
Summary: V calls Judy on the rooftop near Viks, knowing what she has to do
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Everything in its Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Cyberpunk 2077 here.
> 
> This is my first fic so it isn't amazing, I just thought I'd improve on the call you get near the end of the game cause it felt a bit simple. Any feedback is welcome.

Twenty Steps, it felt like a thousand, I counted them all subconsciously as Misty was talking about Jackie, a favourite spot of his or something. I loved that Choom, but my head was too full to focus on anything. I knew what was coming, I knew what I had to do, I wish I didn't, but it was the only way. Gun in my left hand, pills in the right, I stepped through that door.

As I went out and saw the view, I was Impressed, for all the hustle and bustle of Night City it felt... Calm up here. To my right I saw two chairs, blue and red, with a table in-between, it all felt right. Misty sat down in the blue chair staring at the view silently, waiting for me to sit.

"Ah that's more like it, air." Johnny let out leaning against a beam, sounding all resolved. I didn't have enough energy to talk back to him right then, I just made my way to the chair in what seemed like slow motion.

"See that... I come here when I need to get away, be alone with my thoughts." Misty eventually said as I got to the back of the chair. I wanted to sit down, but then that would be it, that would be final. If I sat down, I probably wouldn't be getting up again.

"She's onto something, oughta sit... Mull through some shit yourself." Johnny said. I know he was right, this is something that I had to do, I couldn't back out and run away now. I went to the front of the chair and finally sat down.

Placing my Pistol on the table to the left, I tried to relax, to feel anything. As I gazed out at the view, Arasaka logo piercing my eye, I tried to think of something, anything, to say.

"Thanks Misty. You were right, choice spot." I know how I must've sounded to Misty, broken. "So what... what'd Jackie decide up here?"

"Oh you know... Gonna be a legend in this city" This city, city of broken dreams and torn up promises. I wish I could just run away from this cursed city, be as far away as possible... with her.

Misty and myself both sat in the chairs for the longest time without saying a word, we just stared at the view together. "Whatever you do V, I hope it makes you happy. I'm gonna leave you alone now." I saw Misty looking at me as she got up, a concerned but accepting look on her face "Take your time." she said before she got to the door, giving me a quick smile. Just me and Johnny now. There he was, sitting on the ledge facing me, he looked stoic as always. Time was running out, I didn't have a lot of options. I eyed up my Pistol.

"Fucking scared me, know that? Thought you were on your way out." He sounded genuinely concerned, a surprise, but in the short time I have been with Johnny I have grown to enjoy his company somewhat.

"No, still here..."

"For now."

The silence was killing me, I think Johnny knew what I was going to do, he had to. I wouldn't let him stop me, not that he could. I grabbed my Pistol and placed it in my lap.

"Y'know, should call anyone you wanna say goodbye to... you'll regret it if you don't." He was right, of course he was right. I opened up my contact list and hovered over her name, but I just couldn't bring myself to call. I had so many memories with her, staying at her place, hugging her for hours and hours, holding her hand and... My mind went back to our diving trip, it was the best memory in my life, looking deep into her entrancing eyes, I could just stare at them forever. I found something good, no, great in this awful city, something worth waking up for. She was all I could think about, she was my everything, but as I stared at her name in my contacts, I just couldn't...

"I...I can't Johnny, I can't, I don't want to do that to her. I don't want to see her cry." I felt a lump in my throat as I said it.

"Just fuckin' do it, the pills can wait."

"Johnny please..."

"I see the way you look at that chick, you love her, heck, even I have grown to like her. And If you don't fucking call her right now I will take over your body and drive to her place for you." I could tell he was being entirely serious in that moment.

"You can't do that Johnny, plus I wouldn't let y..."

"Call her V." Johnny said sternly, cutting me off. He was right, I had to do this, she oughta know, it wouldn't be fair to leave her like this. This was probably going to be the worst call in my life, but it was something I had to do. I once again opened up my contacts, went over to her name, let out a deep breath and hit call.

There she was, Judy, looking as beautiful as ever. She picked up almost instantly and had a big smile on her face seeing me... This wasn't going to be easy. I tried to say something but I just couldn't let anything out.

"Hey Calabacita, everything okay? Was just thinking about you." I could see at that moment she saw the look on my face, the look of despair.

"V...?"

"Judy..." I finally let out, the lump in my throat seemed like it was getting bigger. 

"Judy I... I'm sorry." I could see her face dropping.

"V... what? What are you talking about?"

The silence felt like years.

"I can't go on Judy, I can't..." I was holding back my tears at that point, I placed the pills in my right hand on a small stool to my right and grabbed my gun with my left hand.

"V, I hope you aren't talking about what I am thinking." Judy looked as if she was on the verge of crying her eyes out. That was when I couldn't stop myself, my eyes became a waterfall, making my mascara run down my face.

"Please don't do this Val, I can't... I can't go on without you." At that moment Judy began crying, there we both were, crying messes, all thanks to me.

"I don't have any choice Jude, time is running out an..."

"You have tons of choices, don't you dare give me that. You can call that Nomad chick, she owes you." She cut me off, sounding like she wanted to lock me up forever, and I deserved it.

"Then I'll be putting them all in danger Judy, I can't do that to them, it's better if I..."

"Shut up V, you can't give up now, not when you are so close.... please." My heart felt like it was cracking, Judy was crying and I was the cause of it, what a good output I am.

"Judy, because of me the Aldecaldos lost some good people, if I ask them for help they will lose more, it's unfair to them."

"You're talking about 'unfairness' now Valerie..." Judy let out a tearful breath "...did you even think about... about what happens after?"

"I..." I couldn't think of anything to say, I wanted to say so much, but nothing came out. Judy was right, I didn't think it all through, what would happen to Judy after I was gone, what would she do, I couldn't bear to think about it. I wasn't being fair to her, this isn't how I wanted this to go, but I sti...

"Do you remember the time we went diving..." Judy let out as calmly as she could. "...I have never said anything like this to anyone but... I was so scared V, not about the diving or anything like that, I was scared that you would reject me, that I would have to leave this city, all alone. That is my biggest fear Valerie, being alone. But then you came to me in the bathroom and made me feel... I can't describe it well, but you made me feel happy. I was worried that you would leave after that, but you didn't, you sat down next to me on the pier, told an awful joke and made me feel like the happiest mujer in this crappy world. I don't want to be alone V, not again, I just want to be with you for as long as I can."

I couldn't help myself at that moment, I somehow cried some more, leaving a flood of tears on my cheek. This girl was amazing, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with her. I just wanted to reach through the call and hug her and never let go. I couldn't let her be alone.

"I am such a gonk aren't I Judy."

"Biggest gonk in all of Night City, but that's why I love ya." Did she just... it was the first time she actually said it. My heart seemed like it was repaired at that moment. I smiled a little thinking about what she just said, wishing I could have recorded it to watch forever.

"Did you just say you love me?" I said, watching her face closely. Running mascara and all, she was the most beautiful person in the world.

"I...uh.."

"I love you too Judy." I said, cutting her off. I could see her face lighten up a bit, I finally made her stop crying, we both let out a laugh then.

"You know, you are gonna have to make this up to me somehow." Judy teased.

"I guess I do, guess I do..."

"So, you not gonna say anything stupid now?"

"Can't promise that Judy, everything I say is pretty stupid" Judy let out a small laugh at that.

"Yeah, can't deny that one. Listen V, you are gonna call that nomad, get her to help you, get that gilipollas out of your head finally and then we, together, can leave this city and go diving every week, alright?"

"I wi.."

"I said alright V?" She was being serious here, if I said anything else she was gonna come through the call and beat me up.

"Alright Judy."

"Good... V, stay safe please, and call me again when you're done."

"I will Jude, Thanks... for everything." The lump in my throat felt gone.

"Any time mi calabacita, I'll always be here for you. Now, call the nomad."

The call was over, I was a mess but I didn't care, I had to step up and do the right thing. I let out a big breath, looking at the view, all the billboards and neons lights, I didn't care about that, I didn't care about Night City, there is only one thing I cared about in this moment. I grabbed the pills on the stool to my right.

"Was good you called, wish I'da had the chance to." I felt bad for Johnny at that moment, if it wasn't for him in that moment I would probably be gone, making me call Judy was the right decision, I wouldn't forget that. It wasn't that long ago, but my life has changed a lot since Johnny, I have felt pain like I never have before, but I also have made good friends, and I have fallen in love. If I had never put the damn chip in my head, how different would it all be. It was weird to think about, this man somehow made my life hell, but at the same time made my life better than it had ever been.

"Come a long way to get here, haven't we? Just think, it all started in a landfill." He said

"Mhm, then you tried to kill me."

"See, exactly what I mean? Tryna to save your sorry hide now... you can let me do that. Or you can try Panam and her tarmac rats, like your Girlfriend wants you to. but then their lives'll weigh heavy on your soul."

Johnny was right, I don't think I would ever forgive myself if anything happens to the Aldecaldos, but I couldn't bring myself to think what Judy would do if I didn't ask them for help. It was probably selfish, but I loved her, and I wanted to be with her for as long as I can. The nomads wouldnt pass up this opportunity and I know that Panam and the other Aldecaldos would have my back no matter what. And I know that if they refused, Judy would destroy them all.

Gun in my Left Hand  
Pills in the Right

"No goin' back on this y'know." Johnny said

I looked at my hands, seeing my choices right there, my head finally clear. I placed the gun on the table to my left, and took the blockers.

"Got a feeling you're gonna regret this decision, and when that moment dawns, I won't be there to help."

"Could be my last ride, this, if it doesn't work out..." I tried to reassure Johnny, I wanted him to know that this was the right decision. "...just wanna be there for it, aware."

Johnny placed his silver hand on my shoulder, looking at me as if he somewhat accepted my choice. He then got up and walked away.

"Thanks for everything Johnny, see you inside Mikoshi... Johnny?" I turned around to check if he was there, but he was gone, I probably wouldn't be seeing him again for a while now. 

It was time to do this, I don't know if I was ready, all I know that I wanted to be with Judy forever. I just wish I could have seen her at that moment. I wanted to hug her, kiss her and tell her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

I finally stood up and called Panam.


End file.
